


Winter Winds

by followingyourbliss



Category: Garrow's Law
Genre: Babies, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Historical, Pregnancy, Sleep, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followingyourbliss/pseuds/followingyourbliss





	Winter Winds

It was a blustery winter’s morning in Warwick Court, and William Garrow lay in his bed, dozing peacefully as the wind howled against the windowpane.

A smile crept onto his face as he felt Sarah’s arms encircling him from behind, her body pressed firmly against his back. It was not more than a moment later that his smile faltered and he frowned, with the realization he was being nudged quite hard in the spine. He glanced over his shoulder and could see that Sarah’s face, though half-hidden, bore more than the hint of a wicked grin.

He shifted carefully to lay on his back, and gazed down at the generous swell of her abdomen. Just at the level of her navel, slightly to one side, he could see a great flurry of activity beneath her nightgown as it bulged then flattened with each movement of their offspring’s limbs.

“Our child keeps you awake?”

“Mmm,” affirmed Sarah.

“And you thought it necessary for me to share in your insomnia?” he said genially, reaching to stroke her belly gently with his fingertips, then resting his hand flush against her.

“I thought you might wish a preview of life to come,” she said, placing her hand on his. “This one is an early riser, like you.”

“Ah,” said Will. “Then we shall have one of each kind.” He looked down and fondly surveyed the dark curls of the child slumbering in the crook of his left arm. Samuel’s lashes fluttered as he dreamt, completely unperturbed by the winter tempest. He had stayed awake late into the night and had only settled when Sarah and Will had finally relented and taken him into their bed. If this morning was like many others, he would be content to sleep until luncheon.

Sarah winced as the child within thrashed about once more, and Will, his eyebrows knitted together in disapproval, glared sternly as he wagged his finger at her belly.

“Yes, it appears so,” Sarah said, half in amusement, half in relief as the movement abated. She scooted closer to rest her head on Will’s chest, smiling with commiseration. “And also that neither of us will ever sleep through the night again.”

William sighed, and admitted to himself that she was most likely correct.

“Well then,” he said, kissing Sarah softly before nuzzling her nose. ”We shall take advantage of the opportunity while we still can.” He squeezed her closer and gathered up Samuel to his chest, embracing them both tightly.

A gnarled tree branch creaked outside the window, and a shivery moan went through the icy street with each fierce gust of wind that blew. But the residents of 20 Warwick Court were quite warm and cozy, and on they slept, heedless of the chill.


End file.
